Clichépasta
by Macaron Owl
Summary: I live in a Dystopian universe while cliché Creepypasta events happen to me.


It was the middle of the night and I was in bed reading, when I heard a thump. I turned on the

light and opened my bedroom door. Outside was the most hideous creature I'd ever seen. I looked

as if it was covered in blood and human flesh and it had eyes so terrifying, It will haunt me to this

day.

I quickly slammed the door. my heart was pounding. The creature thrust a hole through the

door as it attempted to drag me into the darkness. I screamed and blacked out. When I came to, I

was awake in a forest, and I looked around. I was in some alternate universe. I was in the

creature's world.

Just then, I heard the crackling of twigs. I turned around, and there was a humanoid entity in

front of me. I ran as fast as I could. I took out my cell phone and called my friends for help. They

didn't believe me.

"You're just imagining things." My friend Sharon laughed.

I continued to run. Nobody was going to believe me. After another five minutes, I came across a

cabin. I looked through the window, and there was a mirror. A man was chanting "Bloody Mary"

multiple times in the dark. Then, I saw her appear in the mirror. I blinked, and all of a sudden she

was behind him sticking a knife through his chest.

"You shouldn't have called me." She said. "You should have known better than to preform the

ritual that was sent by an anonymous email address.

I screamed again and continued to run, but Bloody Mary chased after me. She grabbed me, and I

blacked out again. I awoke in a second time. I was in a room, with a laptop. Next to it was a CD-

Rom titled, " ". It was from my friend Peter.

I put it into the CD slot and there was a Mario 8-bit game from the '90's or something. I noticed

that the title looked different and all the characters looked depressed, but I played it anyway.

When I lost the game by getting depressed Mario devoured by a demon Bowser, I glanced

around the room.

There were bodies hanging from the ceiling, each and every one slashed up. A note on the

computer table I was sitting at read, "A creature escaped from our top-secret government

experiment". A man stumbled out of the shadows.

"I got an anonymous email like you, only mine a picture of something so horrible that it drove

me to suicide and now I'm a ghost!" He screamed. "Only, you're going to pretend not to notice

me, then hear strange noises in the night, get everyone to come here but have them find nothing,

then come back here by yourself at night to investigate only to have me kill you!"

"Ok." I replied. With my ninja skills, I escaped the house and walked out of the creature's world

and back into my own. But I noticed a stranger following me. That night, when I went to bed,

they appeared near my window and came in.

"I am here to kill you." It said, in a raspy voice. But then, it started talking in a normal voice

again and I realized with SHEER HORROR that it was my Mom. "Sorry honey." She said. "I have a

problem where I see things that aren't there. Also, I killed your father and I've been living right

alongside you all along."

"I can't sleep." I told her.

"Here, try watching these lost episodes from a man I bought on eBay. I contacted him yesterday

and met him at his house, only I was told that it was abandoned. but lucky me, the Blu-Ray was

on the door step and I didn't even have to pay him.

So, I put the disk into my player and watched as cartoon characters killed themselves and

turned to demons. But in the middle of the show, my TV stopped working so I called the repair

store. The managed picked up. "Sorry." He muttered. "All of our employees committed suicide

because they helped make a lost episode. It's the same one you're watching. "

"How do you know that I'm watching a lost episode?" I ask.

"I'm your stalker, duh." He said in a sassy voice. "Sorry about your TV though. I'll send over a

bootlegged Pok mon game to make up to you though."

"Thanks!" I replied before hanging up.

I wake up with a start as I remember my childhood fears. It's morning, and the world has end.

either that, or something bad has happened to the entire population. Whatever. I take my sheets

and put them into the hotel washing machine. I usually don't have money, but the door to this

particular hotel room was unlocked because someone was murdered here.

I start the washer and go to my laptop. I am writing this to warn everyone out there. Make sure

you check the hotel beds for bugs. I know I am about to die, I didn't check my bed, and got bitten

by an electric eel. 


End file.
